4 Season MTR: Aria and Wilber
by nanaeru12345
Summary: From Christmas surprizes to Summer vacation of fun. Aria and Wilber are two buzy siblings! It's another story set from my Aria and Wilber series! Enjoy! R&R!


Okay everyone I made another sibling story of Aria and Wilber this time it's going to be a 4-chapter story. The next one i'll make an Halloween, then Easter, and maybe a summer vacation. Think of it like a season story this is Winter!

of course the DIsclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MEET THE ROBINSON!! IT'S AN AWESOME MOVIE EVERYONE SHOULD SEE IT!!

Rememeber Read and Review or R&R!!

**CHRISTMAS STORY!!**

"Aria! Guess what its Christmas tomorrow and I overheard from mom there is a surprise from dad! I want to know!" Wilber said to his sister who looked at him awkwardly.

"Present? I wanna see!" Aria exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Wilber said as he bends down to his 5 years old sister. "We are going to sneak out tonight and we'll get to see it." He winked.

"But what about the monster?" asked Aria.

"I'm too old for monsters! I'll protect you Aria!" Wilber smiled.

Aria looked unsure.

"What?" asked Wilber.

"Big brother what happens if you get eaten?" asked Aria.

"Nah!" Wilber said as he smiled. "Remember 10 o' clock tonight!"

Aria still had an unsure feeling.

10:00pm nighttime

"Wilber! I'm scared of the dark!" Aria cried as she clutched her brother's pajama's pants.

"Hey it's nothing." Wilber said holding his sister close to him.

"I don't care! Make the dark go away Willy! I don't want to see it! Make it go away!" Aria cried even harder.

Wilber sighed. "Its. Nothing!"

Aria looked at him for abit then went pale as she looked forward to see a dark shadow.

"What?" asked Wilber as he looked over. "Now that's something else! Run ARIA!!"

Wilber and Aria ran backwards into a secondary hallway yelling and screaming. Aria's tears turned into a large sob. They both stopped at a dead end and turned around to see their parents with sleep in their eyes.

"Wilber? Aria? What are you two doing so late?" asked Cornelius.

"Nothing." Wilber said laughing nervously.

Aria hid behind him screaming; "WE WERE SNEAKING INTO YOUR LAB CAUSE WE WANTED TO SEE DADDY'S SURPRIZE AND WE SAW A MONSTER!"

Wilber laughed even harder.

Cornelius frowned looking at his daughter and to his son and back.

Fanny giggled behind her husband in silent, so her kids didn't hear.

"Monster? Hmm could it be my good friend Mr. Bones?" asked Cornelius.

Aria looked at her dad and shivered. "I don't want to see MR. BONES!" This time Wilber also shivered. "Why dad? Why would you be friends with a monster?"

"Oh he's a nice monster, but he doesn't like it when my kids are waking him up in the middle of the night when they are supposedly be in bed." Cornelius winked at his wife who smiled.

"We'll go to bed!" Wilber said as he dragged his sister to the short hallway leading to their bedroom.

"Good kids! Night!" Cornelius exclaimed down the hallway.

"Yeah night dad!" Wilber said with an ounce of fear in his voice.

Cornelius and Fanny walked back.

"Oh your so clever Cornelius!" Fanny said giggling.

"Ah, we have mischievous kids don't we. It's best they learn a small lesson and get a good night sleep from now on." Cornelius said with a chuckle as they both went into bed.

"Big brother!" Aria said as she looked at Wilber. "Can I sleep with you?"

"No, go to bed otherwise Mr. Bones is going to get us." Wilber said.

"But you said you would protect me!" Aria yelled about to sob out tears of fear.

Wilber sat up with some anger in his eyes, but soften. "Fine, get in."

Aria smiled as she snuggled right next to her brother and slept.

Christmas Morning

"Kids! Christmas!" Cornelius called.

Two sleepy kids walked down. "Morning daddy!" they both said before they brighten up. They both looked at each other and giggled as they both ran to the large tree. The rest of the family smiled as the kids looked for the presents with their names on it.

"Here it is! The surprise dad has for us!" Wilber called as his sister looked over the brightly green colored present. Wilber roughly opened the present and out popped a small robo-dog.

Aria giggled as she tried to pet the dog, which barked in agreement.

Wilber smiled as he looked at his dad who looked from his paper to the kids.

Fanny smiled. "This is what you two go into trouble for."

"So where's Mr. Bones dad?" asked Wilber.

"Oh him? He's off with his family of course it's Christmas." Cornelius smiled.

Aria was still too happy about the dog she ignored the commented. When she snapped out of it, she walked over. "If Mr. Bones is daddy's friend. Why isn't he here for Christmas with daddy?"

"Like I said he has family also." Cornelius smiled.

Aria pouted. "I wanted to say Sorry!"

Cornelius chuckled at his daughter. "Oh I'll tell him that for you two alright!"

Aria brightens up as she nodded.

"That'll be great dad." Wilber said smiling.

"EGGNOG!" Carl called from the kitchen.

Everyone walked in.

"Merry Christmas big brother!" Aria said as she leaned in and kissed her brother. "Thanks for protecting me."

Wilber smiled as both of then followed their family in.

I'll write another soon!! Please Review the more i get the more i write! ENJOY!! R&R!!


End file.
